Splinter's Night Out
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Even a ninja master deserves a night out. Enjoy! This is dedicated to my friend, Wolf Mystic! Hope ya'll like it!


Master Splinter needs a night off and even ninja masters can have one too. BTW, Ari, Sokka, Crikko, Jai-Li and Mill are my OC's. So, they belong to me. Hope you guys like it! This is for Wolf Mystic!

* * *

Splinter's Night Out

by: Terrell James

A Friday night in the turtles' lair where Splinter was in his room, doing some serious meditating to sort of keep in peace of everything. All of a sudden...comes some loud noises.

"Aw, no fair!" Mikey shouted.

Splinter opened one eye and heard Mikey and some video blipping and beeping and sounds of planes crashing in the sky.

"Ha-ha! Ya missed!" Raph exclaimed.

"Do you always have to beat me?"

"Hey, Mikey. You can't win in every ."

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

Mikey tries every little thing to beat Raph at his own and he flies through the air, flies down on the ground and makes a nick at Raph's plane. Raph sees this and completely chases Mikey's plane.

"That's no fair! I almost had you!"

"You couldn't even fly a fish!"

"Oh, it's on now!"

Raph presses all the buttons on the controller and his plane starts flyign faster and does some double doughnuts, firing some missles. Mikey's plane dodges the missles and starts firing all of his missles towards Raph's plane. Raph tries to dodge it, but Mikey comes from behind, flying through him.

Raph drops his controller while Mikey jumps up and down on the couch, taunting Raph, "I beat you at your own , dude!"

Mikey laughs hysterically while Raph seethes over losing the and said, "I want a rematch!"

"Eh, rematch, shmematch. I won, you lost."

Raph snarls at him and said, "You lost! Because you cheated!"

Mikey chuckles and said, "Raph, Raph, Raph. I just beat you at your own . I never lose, I never cheat. Which means, I win at everything."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh, yeah. Look at the scores."

Raph turns around and sees the video cores. In it, Raph's name pop up and his scores are, '34,392' and gloats at Mikey and said, "Guess you're the loser now."

But Mikey sees his and it's on a higher scale. He smirks a mischeivous smile and said, "Eat your own words, Raph."

Raph turns around again and sees Mikey's score reach to a shocking '10,982,091' score, thus beating out Raph's score. Raph's jaw dropped to the floor and Mikey said, "Did I ever mention I won?"

Raph growls at him and goes completely off. He said, "Are you freakin' serious about that score? Do you know how many attempts to plan to beat you?"

"And I know there are many times where you failed all of them, most of them by me! Deal with it, bro!"

"You and me, rematch, NOW!"

"Raph, get over yourself. I won, you lost. Let's move on, dude. It's no biggie."

Raph stammers and shouts, "What the shell does that even mean?"

Hearing Raph and Mikey go at each other makes Splinter more distracted from his meditating. While he hears the argument, Donnie and Leo come in and Leo breaks up the fight for a few seconds and asked, "What is the deal, you guys?"

"Raph's all upset because I beat him at his own ." Mikey said.

"He's lying and cheating at the same time!" Raph shouted.

"Does it really matter who wins or who loses?" asked Donnie.

"Uh, yeah!" they replied, in unison.

"Is that even supposed to be a big deal?" asked Leo.

"What's it to ya?" asked Raph.

"I'm only asking a question."

"Why do you care about this?"

"Because I can hear you scream at Mikey and pouting over his scores."

"I mean, what's the big deal, anyway?" asked Donnie.

"That's what I tried to tell him." Mikey said.

"Stop it! Just-just stop it! I want a rematch, but all I can hear is 'blah, blah, blah', 'yadda, yadda, yadda'. Shut the shell up!"

"Hey, calm down, Raph." Leo said.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm in there busting my neck to beat Mikey at this and I end up losing and all you can say is 'calm down?' I'm gonna beat this score and Mikey will end up being the sore loser!"

"What is your deal, dude?" asked Mikey.

"My deal? My deal? My deal? You wanna know what my deal is?"

"Sorta." he answers, ly.

All of a sudden, clatters, shouting, crashing and fighting noises surround Splinter and he is almost this close to reaching to his breaking point, like it's the same thing every single day. Splinter growled heavily but silently as he got up from the room, walked out of the door and sees Raph trying to put a chokehold on Mikey. Mikey screams in pain and screams, "Let go of me, Raph!"

"Not until I get a rematch!" Raph shouts, trying to grab Mikey's neck.

"Dude, get it through your shell! It's just a !"

"Just a ? Just a ? I'll give you just a !"

Raph reaches to grab Mikey's neck and screams loudly. Leo and Donnie try to break it up, but Splinter goes in and shouts, "ENOUGH!"

That caught everyone's attention and Raph looks at Splinter, still holding Mikey's neck. Splinter sees this and said, "Raphael, let go."

"But, Master Splinter-"

"Let...your brother...go...now."

He eventually lets go of Mikey's neck and tries to breathe again. He pants heavily and coughs a little bit. Splinter sighed heavily and said, "Every day, it is always the same thing. You and Michaelangelo going at each other, then it is you and Leonardo and you and Donatello, fighting every time for something personal and it escalates."

"Well, they're the ones who started it." Raph said.

"SILENCE!" Splinter shouted.

"I'll shut up."

Most of them have never seen Splinter that mad before over something complicated. He turns to them and said, "I have to deal with you four every day with all of this arguing. Well, I am not having it!"

Splinter walks away for a bit and plans to head out the door. Donnie asked, "Where you going, sensei?"

"I'm going out."

"But, you've never been out, Master. Not even outside the sewers."

"Who says I am going to the surface? I have you four for that when you're saving New York. I just need to take a break for a while and not deal with the fact that you all keep going at each other."

"Well, how long are-"

Splinter heads out and slams the door very loud. Donnie winces for a while and never saw a side of Splinter before. He turns around and said, "This is weird, guys."

"I've never seen sensei this ticked off before." Leo said.

"I wonder what he's so mad about, anyway?" asked Mikey.

Hearing that question made the others cover their faces and groan of embarassment and all Mikey could ask is, "What'd I say?"

Meanwhile, Splinter through the sewers to get away from the total conflict and for this escalating debacle over who's winning or losing on a video . He sighs heavily and keeps walking through until he hears some music playing nearby. He stops for a sec and turns around to see some sort of place for rats. He was unsure about going, but then looks back and thinks about the entire situation again. He sighs heavily and lowers his eyebrows and knows that he's not going back there until he's cooled off, so he enters the place anyway.

As soon as he got to the place, there were some rats around there, just talking, drinking and eating and whatnot. It's not exactly Splinter's place to go, but it might help that he might get some life outside of this. He steps in and finds a stool to sit in. He sighs heavily and saw a server staring at him and asked, "Need something?"

Splinter sighed heavily and asked, "Do you have any herbal tea?"

"We actually have some water."

"That works too."

He comes in and brings out the water to Splinter and said, "Thank you."

"Can I interest you in a ?"

"No thanks, I am good."

As soon as he takes his water, he comes across four Japanese rats out of nowhere, just laughing loudly, sitting towards Splinter. One Japanese rat patted Splinter's back hard, making his choke on his water and coughed loudly.

"Hey, Splinter! Who'da thunk it, huh?"

He looks at him for a sec and then, recognizes those blue eyes and said, "Crikko!"

"Hey, you remember me!"

And he turns around and they familiarize Splinter as well and one asked, "You remember us, wood-breaker?"

Splinter laughs and said, "Of course I remember you. Ari, Sokko and Jai-Li! How are you all?"

"Doing fine. How 'bout you?"

"Same as you guys."

"Hey, boys! What'll it be?"

"The usual, Mill."

"Coming right up."

"So, where have you been hiding yourself, Splinter?" asked Ari.

Splinter takes a drink of water and exhaled sharply and said, "Oh, I have not been hiding myself, Ari. I have been dealing with four kids."

"You have four kids? You lucky rat, you!"

"Man, you sure got lucky!" Sokko exclaimed.

"So, where's the chick that made these kids?"

Splinter chuckled and said, "No, I am not married. It would be nice, but no. I raised them alone. I am only a single father and also a ninja master."

"You guys hear that? He says he's a single father and a ninja master." Ari said.

"A ninja master? Don't tell me you still have those ninja genes, do ya?" asked Crikko.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, that's weird, but I understand the single father thing. I come here several times every Friday to sneak out of the kids and go out with my guys." Sokko.

"How many kids you have?" asked Splinter.

"10."

"Whoa, you never told us you have 10 kids." Jai-Li said.

"Well, that's how it goes."

"Whatever happened to the of your dreams...what's her name?" asked Sokko.

"Elena."

"Oh, yeah. I met your wife. I d her."

"Hey, everyone s her."

"You never told me you were married." Splinter said.

"Was married."

"What happened?"

"Well, right around that I had my tenth kid, she could not handle raising 10 kids, so she left me to go to Los Angeles to pursue her music career in the sewer, leaving me with 10 kids by myself."

"I told you. I told you that Elena was no good from the start." Crikko said.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning."

"This is exactly why I remain single. Cause I can't deal with the wife and kids and whatnot. I have a life, too, you know?" said Ari.

"Are you kids boys or s, Splinter?" asked Jai-Li.

Splinter takes on a drink of soda and said, "All boys."

"All boys?"

"Yep. And all of them are not from my species."

"Not your species? So, you adopted them?"

"Yes I have. I have been putting up with them for sixteen years and it is like raising eight year olds. Well, not counting Michaelangelo. He sometimes takes himself being like he is six or seven."

"Show me how they look like."

"Okay, but I have to assure you. They are what you call...different."

Splinter hands out a picture of his sons to his old friends and they looked at them and Sokko said, "Hey, these guys are turtles."

"Yes, they are. That is Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael."

"Man, that dude with the red bandana looked ticked in that picture."

"Looks like he was about to punch your lights out too." Ari said.

"Raphael has always been like this since birth."

"How do you deal with him, exactly?"

Splinter sighed heavily and said, "Let me just say that he is the most hardest person to train with."

"Need anything?" the server asked.

"Give me a root , and this time leave the mug."

"That I will."

"Hey, Splint."

"What is it?"

"Check out those s over there."

Splinter looks at some rats talking and walking past them. Ari, Crikko, Sokka and Jai-Li chuckled slyly and wondered if they're theirs for the taking. Sokka said, "I picked a good day to be divorced."

"Look at those s. They look so feisty." Crikko said.

"Hey, I think those s are looking at us."

The s blinked their eyes on the boys and all four of them tried to look good for them, but the s spot their eyes on Splinter. They walked over to him and one said, "So, what do they call you?"

"Splinter."

"Cute name. Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"I have a cousin from Japan. She's pretty cool, though."

"Well, nice to meet you...Splinter."

The s walk off and all four of the rats stared at Splinter and Ari said, "You lucky rat!"

"I think one of them likes you." Sokko said.

"She is not my type."

"Oh, come on. I think you've got a way with the ladies."

Splinter drinks parts of his root and said, "Not since my friend..."

The others were surprised to know that he had a friend and Ari said, "Looks like you were quite the charmer you were back in the old days, right?"

"Those days are over."

"Oh, it ain't over until one of us hit 60-something."

As it drags on, the others keep taking about their past on how Splinter used to be a trickster as a youngster. Ari laughed and said, "Remember how you used to put a foot in your ear?"

"You mean the time I used to do a yoga trick on my own?" asked Splinter.

"Where you put one foot in your ear and try to pull it out the other ear."

"Oh, yeah! I used to freak you all out with that trick."

"Can you still do it?" asked Sokko.

"Not really."

"Oh, come on. Give us a quick taste of it."

Splinter sighed heavily and lifted up his foot and puts it in his ear and then, he reaches for his foot and tries to pull it out of his other ear. Ari whooped and said, "That's the Splinter we knew!"

"You still got it!" Jai-Li said.

"Well, at times I can be the same one I used to be when I was young and think, 'I wonder what it will be like to be a kid again.' When I look at Michaelangelo, I think about those days."

"It's not too late."

"Hey, Splint. Do you still have those dance moves?" asked Crikko.

"Dance moves. I have not used them since I was a teenager."

"Well, I think I hear a Michael Jackson song playing, so why don't you show us you still got it, that is unless you don't want to get risked getting hurt on the dancefloor on your age."

Splinter froze for a second and asked, "A person my age?"

"Yeah. Unless you're too old."

Splinter could tell that Crikko thinks he can't master them because he's too old. He drinks down his root and said, "Someone turn up the music!"

He gets out of the stool and into the floor and starts dancing like the young people do it in the New York streets while the song is playing.

_(Speed )  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get A Leadway  
(Speed )  
Doin' It On The Highway  
Gotta Have It My Way  
(Speed )  
Mind Is Like A Compass  
I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
(Speed )  
(He Say) Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right . . ._

Splinter surprised them with his insane backflip mixed in with his ninja skills, along with leaping through the walls and doing insane stunts. Ari and the rest chuckled and all of them said, "He's got it!"

_(Speed )  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get A Leadway  
(Speed )  
Got Fire In My Pocket  
I Just Lit A Rocket  
(Speed )  
Just Pull Over Boy  
And Get Your Ticket Right  
(Speed )  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right  
(Speed )  
Just, Pull Over Boy  
And Eat Your Ticket  
Pull Over Boy  
Pull Over Boy  
And Get Your Ticket Right_

Then, he masters some Michael Jackson dancing moves, like the moonwalk and other dances he mastered. He spins around and rolls his head around like a crazy rockstar and then, does some serious breakdancing and the worm move and then, does some of his old moves he did, like the shoulder movement and his ever famous, triple jump/backflip move with the splits.

The rats were cheering for Splinter and Splinter embraced every second of it when the music fades. Ari and the others were cheering for him and Splinter chuckled softly, looked at them and said, "I still got it."

"Yes, you do."

Several minutes later, Splinter looked at the clock and it's 1:15 in the morning. He looks at them and said, "Hey, I have got to head home, but it was great seeing you guys again."

"Hey, it was great reuniting with you, Splint." Ari said.

Splinter chuckled and said, "Take care of yourselves."

"We will."

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

Splinter walks out of the place, like he's had the best night ever-meeting old friends, talking to a few s, showing off his dancing skills-those were the things that made his night out from the boys the best one ever. As soon as he got back to the lair, everything was dark and knows that the boys were asleep. He closed the door silently and crept onto his room, hoping he won't get caught by one of his sons.

He almost got there and he hears someone opening the door. He snuck to his room in silence until...

"Sensei?"

He freezes, turns around and there's Leo, standing there. Splinter chuckled and said, "Hello, Leonardo."

"Where have you been all night? Do you know what time it is?" asked Leo.

"Yes, I do. It is 1:25 in the morning."

"Aren't you too old to be out all night? You had us all worried."

"Do not tell me. They are still up."

"Splinter! Where have you been, young man? We've been worried sick about you!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I told you when you're gonna be back, but you already left. What could've possibly happened to you that you couldn't take at least one minute to call us?" asked Donnie.

"Does it really matter to you four?" asked Splinter.

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, I have been out all night with some old friends...at a gathering."

"It wouldn't be in a bar, by any chance, right?" asked Raph.

Splinter didn't want his sons to know, but he said, "Somewhat."

"Somewhat, he says! Have you been drinking?" asked Mikey.

"Michaelangelo, the only thing I drank was water and root ."

"Root ? Did you forget about your health results from drinking too much caffiene? You'll risk your chances with diabetes.: Donnie said.

"We were all worried sick about you, thinking all sorts of...terrible things." Leo said.

"Master Splinter, you are soooo grounded." Raph said.

Splinter wasn't buying it and said, "You have got it all twisted. You do not ground me. I ground you. I have had a great time tonight and I might go out again, if given the chance. If you four have a problem with that, tough wasabi."

"So, you're not upset about the ituation?" asked Mikey.

"Do not think that you two are off the hook for that one. You and Raphael will spend tomorrow doing all the chores."

"Chores?" asked Raph.

"While Leonardo and Donatello are in charge of reminding you what needs to be clean."

"That is unfair!"

"I think it's a good thing too." Leo said.

"We're in charge of Mikey and Raph. Give me some." Donnie said.

Both Leo and Donnie gave each other high-fives for that, leaving Mikey and Raph speechless. Splinter said, "Be up at the of dawn for them. Until then, off to bed."

"Yes, sensei." they all said.

"I get dibs on the top bunk this time!" Mikey shouted.

"As if! The top bunk is mine!" Donnie said.

"Ha-ha! In your dreams!"

"So immature." Leo said.

"Yeah, unlike some people." Raph said.

"Was that directly at me?"

"What do ya think?"

"I think you're completely crazy."

"And you're completely stupid."

"I'm not stupid. You are."

"No, you are!"

Splinter sighed heavily and said, "Kids..."

Then, he walked to his room and does the Michael Jackson moves again, then some more dancing again, then he folds his arms as a finish-off dance skill. He chuckled and said, "I still got it."

* * *

Even masters can have a night off. Hope this is a cool fic for ya'll. The song is "Speed " from Michael Jackson. It's the 1-year anniversary of Michael's . Hope you guys like this fic and please give me some positive feedback! Laterz!


End file.
